Unwrapped Present
by libra986
Summary: This is a simple one shot between Flora and Helia. This was actually the first story that I wrote, but I didn't publish it because I didn't want my first published story to be rated M. There is no sex in this story.


_This is just a simple oneshot that I came up with a long time ago. Since I am having writers block on both of my stories now I decided to publish this instead._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

Cheering loudly we arrived at Helia's house. We had just won the game against our rival highschool and we were completely pumped. We had just got done celebrating with everyone else before Sky and Bloom dropped us off here. Helia's parents were out so I decided to crash over to his house like I normally do. Soon as we came in I went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink as Helia headed up to his room. Grabbing a glass of iced tea I headed up after him and found him grabbing some clothes to go take a shower.

"Where's mine?" He asked staring at my glass.

"Your what?" I asked innocently while drinking my tea.

"My glass." He stated whining a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry." I stated. Putting the glass up to my mouth I gulped all of the tea down before handing Helia the glass. "Here you go." I stated trying my best to keep a straight face. Feeling my expression starting to crack as Helia glared at me I turned around for a moment to collect myself. As I was about to turn back I felt something cold go down my back... Ice cold to be exact. Helia took off running into the bathroom as I shrieked. Looking at the discarded glass on the floor I mentally face palmed myself for handing Helia a glass I with ice cubes in it, even if they were almost completely melted. I screamed a few obscenities at him through the door before sitting at his desk and getting on his laptop.

After about 10 minutes passed I was beginning to feel sticky. I was wearing my cheer leading uniform at the moment and it was beginning to get a bit clingy. We were in the middle of a heat wave and it was ridiculously hot as I sat in Helia's poorly ventilated room. To make matters worse normally after games, Helia would immediately take a shower in his room and I would take one in the guest bath. Currently, however the guest bath was being remodeled so we flipped a coin to see who would get to take a shower first and of course I lost, which was my main reason for the previous tea incident that occurred.

Getting back to the problem at hand, this clingy uniform was really, really beginning to become a problem. Checking the time I decided to take off my uniform and put on one of Helia's large baggie t-shirts that I took home with me last time. Helia always took really long showers especially in the summer, and it had only been ten minutes.

I slipped off my skirt and pulled my top off. Soon as I was done discarding my clothes Helia suddenly came out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel. Looking at the bed I realized that he forgot to take his clothes with him. Blushing I looked down. Standing in front of Helia the only thing that I had on was a green lacy bra and panty set. Trying to hide my embarrassment I turned away and dug through my bag finally finding the t-shirt that I took.

"Sorry I didn't expect you to come out just yet. I'll just-"

Quickly and suddenly I was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and the sensation of Helia's light kisses along my neck. The feel of his breath and the steam escaping from the shower filled with his scent intoxicated me. My face flushed as I noticed the heat from his dripping wet body pressed against mine growing hotter.

Attempting to regain control of myself and the situation I began to pull away squealing, "Gross! You're dripping all over me you weirdo!" My pleas however had less than the desired effect that I wanted. Ignoring me Helia wrapped his arm around my waist firmly pulling the back of my body towards him until there wasn't enough room for a drop of water to escape between us. His other hand tilted my chin up until I was forced to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that I had always looked into somehow felt different. They were lower. They were piercing. They were dangerous.

He lowered his face towards mine never breaking his gaze until he planted his lips on my neck. Sucking profusely I couldn't stop myself from moaning out loud.

"Seems like you don't have a problem with me getting you wet after all." He whispered in a voice I didn't recognize. It was much lower and deeper than the voice that I was used to. As his lip grazed my ear my entire body shivered from the contact. Continuing on he spoke. "I'm sorry, but just as you didn't expect for me to come out at that moment, I didn't expect to come out and see my beautiful flower wrapped in lace, just like a present for me Flora" Taking a finger he trailed it from my neck down to the top of my bust before stopping causing me to shiver more. "I want so badly to unwrap my present Flora…but I know that I need to wait."

Helia released his grip on me and walked to the bed grabbing his clothes before heading towards the bathroom. I stood there stunned, not really knowing what I was feeling, or how to react. Before entering the bathroom Helia turned towards me

"But Flora," I turned and looked at him "You should probably get dressed or next time… I will unwrap my present" Helia gave a dangerous smirk before walking into the bathroom. As the door shut behind him I quickly put on a shirt.

_Authors notes: Well I hoped that you guys like it. Normally I don't ask for reviews, but I am asking for this particular story._

**_I have gone back and done a few revisions on this story. I hope that this makes it easier to read. _**


End file.
